As the internet develops, more users are using their preferred web browsers to browse the internet. Because of the wide variety of web browsers available, and that a number of users are still using old versions of browsers, webpage developers need to have the ability to develop webpages that are browser compatible, where the appearance and functions of each webpage is uniform across all browser environments.
To ensure uniformity, webpages need to be tested under different browsers. Even though some automated testing tools exist, they still require the tester to run the testing tool in each browser environment. Furthermore, current testing tools do not pinpoint to the tester the problems if the webpage is determined to be incompatible across browsers. The tester has to determine where it is incompatible, which requires a high level of skill and a great amount of time and effort from the tester.
Thus, there is a need to provide a simple and low maintenance method and apparatus for testing browser compatibility to address the issues in the prior art.